1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device with a battery mounted thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of communication technology, more and more electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are widely used.
The electronic device generally includes a main body and a battery cover detachably mounted therein. The battery cover is a separate component from the main body, thus the battery cover may be lost when not mounted to the main body.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.